Cupid's Arrow
Cupid's Arrow is an erotic paraphernalia store located in the Housewares department of Fontaine's and is owned by Antonio Rodriguez. While the store primarily deals in pornographic and fetish related novels, magazines, and films, it also caters in live performance. History Rapture was a city that promoted freedom from government institutions, censorship, and, most of all, shame. Cupid's Arrow was an establishment specializing in erotica to suit the various tastes of the more libertine citizens who called the city home. The store featured multiple films, books, and publications, as well as a "Peepshow" room where visitors could enter private viewing booths for live entertainment. Carol Lynn was one of the women employed in the show.Carol Lynn's Audio Diary: The Blue Dress Despite Rapture's more "adventurous" reputation, the venue flirted with some contentious issues. Besides being situated uncomfortably close to a preparatory academy, the erotic paraphernalia store was one of the few places where a person could purchase the controversial Peeping Tom Plasmid.Antonio Rodriguez' Audio Diary: Laissez-Faire The females working at the store apparently had a lot of admirers, suggested by the gifts and flowers found in trashcans in the backroom. While popular, the store was nonetheless closed when the Rapture Central Council converted the department store complex into a prison. Reading and Viewing Material *''Gender-Bender'' *''Mother May I?'' *''Below Decks'' *''The Farmer's Daughter'' *''"Big Daddy"'' *''Appetite For Sin!'' *''Co-Eds'' *''Pearly Gates'' *''Lusts'' ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' After emerging from Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy, Elizabeth is hit with memories of her originally crossing the Tear into Rapture to find Comstock. When she arrived in the undersea metropolis, she snuck into Cupid's Arrow to find more period-appropriate clothing suited to the city's style.Based on the following statement in Housewares: Elizabeth: "I was here as well… Right after I came through, I needed -- I needed something to wear that was a little more Rapture appropriate." The door further along requires a lockpick, so she heads into Cupid's after using the Air Grabber on the door mechanism. On the front counter, she finds a locksmith bag, some coins, and some of the stores more popular periodicals; Elizabeth blushes after observing some of the titles. While there's not much of value in the front area, the dressing rooms at the back of the store have purses and other containers filled with loot. One item in particular has special sentimental value to Elizabeth: her blue dress, still where she left it, but now on a mannequin. A nearby audio diary reveals that the woman whose clothes Elizabeth stole found the abandoned dress and took a liking to it. A bottle of the Peeping Tom Plasmid can be found on the "Peep Show" stage. Upon taking the Plasmid, a pair of Splicers enter the store. New Discoveries New Plasmids *Peeping Tom Audio Diaries #Antonio Rodriguez - Laissez-Faire - Back of the store, on a display stand near the left Employees Only door. #Carol Lynn - The Blue Dress - Employees Only area, near Elizabeth's dress. Videos Gallery Interior Cupids Arrow sign animated.gif|''Animated version of the sign.'' CupidArrow3.png|''The backside display of the store.'' CupidArrow4.png|''The leakage knows no boundaries!'' CupidArrow5.png|''Erotica for everyone.'' CupidArrow6.png|''The viewing booths.'' CupidArrow7.png|''Step up to the Peepshow.'' BaSE2 Housewares Cupid's Arrow Fan Mail Trashcans.jpg|''Disposed admirers' gifts for the peepshow models.'' CupidArrow8.png|"Hey… There you are." Posters and Magazines Rapture's Man of Steel "Big Daddy" Film Poster.jpg|"Rapture's Man of Steel." gender-bender.jpg|"Liberation found… Fathoms below!" stag poster 2.jpg|"The temptations of Rapture." Peeping Tom BAS2 Poster.png|"Turn Every Room into… a Peepshow!" Dlcc magazine porno.png|''Reading material for the discerning customer.'' Behind the Scenes *Cupid's Arrow gets its name from the god of desire in Roman mythology, who fires his arrows to make people fall in love and the other way around.Cupid on Wikipedia *According to the ''Burial at Sea'' end credits, the song playing in the store is the "Valse Immorale", composed by Duncan Watt. It translates to the "Immoral Waltz". *Much like in Eve's Garden, the "XXX" seen above the viewing booths are most likely an anachronism, as the "X" rating was presumably first associated with pornography in the United States during the 1970s."X" rating on Wikipedia *The Appetite For Sin!, Gender-Bender and "Big Daddy" posters are all available on the Irrational Games Online Store as real life replicas. *Many products in Rapture have posters or advertisements re-purposed from vintage fruit crate labels and other media. At least four of the pornographic materials inside the store continue this trend. **''Co-Eds'' uses an only slightly redesigned image from a fruit crate label of Co-Ed Brand apples. **''Pearly Gates'' uses a modified image from a crate label of Plenti Grand Brand vegetables. **''The Farmer's Daughter'' repurposes a fruit crate label for Buxom Melons. **''Below Decks'' uses a modified image from a World War II propaganda poster, "If you tell where he is going… He may never get there!", designed by John Philip Falter.If you tell where he is going…He may never get there! on Propaganda Poster Store Co-Ed Brand.jpg Plenti-grand vegetables in season.jpg Buxom Melons fruit crate label.jpeg If you tell where he is going... He may never get there! Below Decks.jpg References de:Cupid's Arrow ru:Стрела Купидона Category:Rapture Businesses Category:Rapture Entertainment Category:Housewares